Scarlett
Scarlett labeled '''The Book Worm was a contestant on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and was placed on team Maskwak. She returned for Total Drama Redemption were she placed significantly lower, being the first out. She returned for Total Drama SuperStars and won. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Scarlett was trying to make Sugar eat healthy, but got slapped. She was happy that Topher carried her bags. She was close to discovering Max's secret lair.She jogged with Topher then passed out. She became enemies with Topher and got was 3rd in the challenge for The Awakathon 2. She was upset that her best friend, Amy got put on the other team. Scarlett had to vote off Sky because her alliance leader, Max told her. Later Scarlett realized that she was the only girl left on her team. Scarlett voted off Dave soon after because he cost the team the challenge. Next she booted Beardo because she became a part of a new GIRLS alliance that wanted him out. She was surprised when Ella was disqualified and because of her lack of attention, she forgot to vpte which led her friend Max to be sent flying. Scarlett was shocked that her friend Samey chose to eliminate her, but she accepted the fact by cannoning herself out. Total Drama Redemption Scarlett was pleased to be in another season, she was terrified by all the things that could injure her. She helped Geoff and Sugar win the first challenge. In the next cahllenge she was doing very well, then shocked to see she was voted out. Then she lost at redemption, which finally eliminated her. Total Drama SuperStars Scarlett came in complaining about the freezing temperatures and the ink in her pen freezing. In the challenge she was paired with Dave to chip the ice, they finished quickly, But the team came in second, Scarlett was relieved they didnt have to go in to elimination ceremony. Scarlett was suprised Shawn was nominating her as leader, but she heard later he planned to vote her off if they lost, so she gave the leadershhip position to him. She guided Dave and Beardo through the challenge but they still lost. In a 4-2 vote Scarlett was safe and Shawn got eliminated. Scarlett had to vs Leshawna and Vito in the next challenge, she lost to Leshawna in the first part and the team lost overall. In the ceremony Max was voted out. Scarlett was suprised with team switch and felt safer. They lost the challenge, her along with most of the team voted off Courtney. She wanted to go first in the challenge but she went third and did it fast. She fought with Amy to defend Anne Maria. Her team won the challenge and she tried sneaking into the other team's ceremony but Chef caught her. She teamed up with Zoey in the next challenge and ended up the first people to cross. She was happy when her team won. She hid well in the next challenge and she discussed ways to distract the other team, Her along with Harold and Jo were the only ones not found and the team won again, She snuck into the ceremony and watched Lindsay get eliminated. The Next Episode she camem back from exile, exhasted. She climbed the mountain with Zoey, they helped each other through it, but the storm forced them and their team in. Harold started flirting with Scarlett. Scarlett gave Jo an idea, and they started climbing the mountain with a rope, Scarlett almost fell but Harold caught her, then the challenge ended with Team Scott winning. In the ceremony she voted Duncan and watched him go. The next episode she was suprised to find out it was the merge. She got on the pole and used her apples to defend herself. Eventually She, Her Crush Harold and Her Best Friend Zoey were the last 3, after 10 minutes of no one throwing, Scarlett couldnt do it and tossed one apple each to Zoey and Harold before jumping off. She congratulated Harold and Zoey for their win later. Scarlett was safe in the ceremony. Her and Beardo got paired up, she used her brains to get an early lead, but Beardo couldnt take it and rolled down, she voted Anne Maria in the ceremony. Scarlett held on to the bag and lasted pretty long, but fell in the last 3. She was shocked when Harold got eliminated and she ran up and kissed him, starting their relationship, she was even more shocked when Zoey quit moments later. The next episode she tried so hard to win the challenge, but finished seconds after Dave. She voted Scott off. Scarlett won the next challenge, she had to choose who to eliminate, she was sorry but she eliminated Beardo. In the finale she made a speech but it wasn't as good as Dave's. When Dave got the first 2 votes she thought she lost, but she ended up getting the next 5 votes and won. She gave some money to each contestant. Gallery Scarlett Audition.png|Scarlett in her audition tape. Scarlett conf.png|Scarlett's first confessional. Scarlett and amy.jpg|Scarlett being tricked by Amy into an alliance. Appearances Trivia *Scarlett was the highest ranking original member of her team *She is second the third generation character to cameo in Total Drama Underdogs *She was the last person to take the Canon of Shame in Total Drama Pahkitew Island **She was also the first person to be eliminated in Total Drama Redemption. *Scarlett is the only person from the 3rd generation to make the final 4 twice. **She is the 9th/10th person to make the final 4 twice. Category:Females Category:Content Category:TDPI contestants Category:First Out Category:TDSS Cast Category:TDR Cast Category:Finalists Category:Winners